picabocraftfandomcom-20200215-history
UOP Offices
'''UOP Offices '''is the name of several buildings in Original Picabocraft that act as UOP's base. Each building contains rules for the town and server, a map of the general location, information on the founders of each town, and an area to get help from ops. UOP Offices is also the name of the second floor of UOP Towers in Picabocraft 2. Picabocraft Town The first UOP offices was built in the Picabocraft Town by MattWalmart. It is made of birch wood with red carpet flooring. A ladder leads down to the town rules. Those rules are as follows: #Build only on your own plot #You may build under your plot #In order to sell something, the item MUST BE OBTAINED IN SURVIVAL MODE. #Failure to comply with these rules will result in a shutdown of your business. Don't push us. We've done it twice already. There is also a button that will get you help from an op if needed. It will summon either MattWalmart, Sniper515, or Hyperonyx. Later, MattWalmart modified UOP Offices to include a bulletin board of announcements. Oceanus The Second UOP Office was built in Oceanus, also by MattWalmart. This one is made of acacia wood with planks as the floor. The help button here is a pressure plate that will contact MattWalmart, Sniper515, Seandiamo, or Menzatwork2000, even though Sean and Menz are not technically members of UOP. The rules in the basement were formally as follows: #Only build on your plot #Building underneith your plot is not recommended because water. #If you are going to sell items from creative, you must tell the consumer and they may only use it in or around Oceanus. #Survival Items can be used anywhere. When MattWalmart was building The Happy Clownfish, he spawned a bunch of squids in his display tank. Sean came over and declared the pet limit was two. There was a little argument and Sean set up his own rules (Cuz he's the mayor he can do that) with rule #1 being pet limit 2. The rules in UOP Offices remained there for about a day. When Matt came on the next morning, he went to UOP Offices and found signs saying CONDEMNED DUE TO UNOFFICIAL RULES. The map inside was also gone as well as the rules. Matt destroyed these signs and remade the maps. Annoyed that Sean (Although he claims he didn't do it) tried to shut down the federal government, he changed the rules to SERVER-WIDE TOWN OORDINANCES #Selling an item that was obtained in creative mode to a player that is playing in survival mode is ILLEGAL. Exception: If the item is only to be used only in or directly around Oceanus it may be sold this way. #There must be UOP Offices in every settlement. #Server-wide rules can not be voided by any local laws. Can Town In Can Town, UOP Offices is located at the bottom of the SBURB House. It is made out of green wool. Inside there is a map of Can Town, and the button to return to the spawn. The rules section here has two buttons: About Can Town and Rules. The help section has a sign that says "Use the chat." About Can Town: "In this town the building is already done for you! Simply claim a building to get started. To claim a building leave a note saying what you want the name of your store to be and what building you want it to be in in the UOP's mailbox. Oh and fyi this town is based of Homestuck. Click this text for a link !" Rules: 1. No building or breaking unless given express permission by MattWalmart. 2. You are not allowed to sell items gained through creative mode or the /give command. 3. Only use the jump pads to go to the destination that the jump pad is for. 4. You are only allowed to claim one building unless permission is given from MattWalmart. If you want to move you can undo your shop where it is currently is and then rebuild it inside another building. 5. You may modify the inside of your building ONLY. Exceptions: You may add doors, signs, and not an excessive amount of glass (for windows). 6. If you have a building that someone eles wants, you are allowed to sell it to them. 7. More rules may be added. Evil City In Evil City, UOP Offices is located in the Business District. It is two stories and made up of coal. This UOP Offices lacks a help button. The rules are located on the second floor. # Be EVVIIIILLLLL (But don't break the rules) # Do not steal unless evilly roleplaying. This also goes for killing. # Do not sell items for use in the survival map that you obtained from creative of /give unless it is for evil roleplay. # Follow all city rules. # Be EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIL Joke UOP Offices *A joke UOP Offices was built by MattWalmart in the Oceanus Slums. It is made out of Podzol, and the walls are full of holes. The sign out front says "UOp ofices." The help button is broken, and the rules section is completely underwater. The floor is made out of cobble and moss stone. *If you go to the Oceanus Diving and go under the UOP offices in Oceanus, you can enter an underwater UOP Offices. It was built by MattWalmart and is made out of acadia wood planks. The rules inside are as follows: #Um...swim? #Yeah this is a joke you can leave. Category:Picabocraft Town Category:Oceanus Category:UOP